Summer Mischeif
by monkeyillusion
Summary: Seto Kaiba the rich CEO of Kaiba corp. in serious… always- but his cousin Jay couldn’t be more different. Based on a RP with my friend, please R&R, rated T just in case and for swearing, flames welcome, silence is annoying… but happens anyway- ENJOY!
1. Begginings

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, only my character and the plot line... and the rabbit!!!

Arnica: what rabbit?

Monkey: quiet you!

Summery: Seto Kaiba the rich CEO of Kaiba corp. in serious… always- but his cousin Jay couldn't be more different. Based on a RP with my friend, please R&R, rated T just in case and for swearing, flames welcome, silence is annoying… but happens anyway- ENJOY! (Ps. I made in general, but these are the actual subjects: humor/romance/adventure/friendship yeah they wouldn't all fit so I put 'em here instead ^^)

* * *

"_When you're as low as you can go, and with no one to turn to, you only way to go is up"_

She couldn't go home, hadn't been there for years. She couldn't go back, not to that hell whole. She had only one option, and she hated it. Lying on the cold ground in some dark alley way, uncomfortable, Jay Summers slept her days. Her nights were full of unlawful acts of necessity. She was a thief, the lowest member of society, why? She had once been the rich cousin of a well known CEO. But one man, one threat, one gift, one item had changed all that. She had refused to stay in the detention center. Not for something she had no control over, she just wished she didn't have to be here instead.

She picked herself up, thinking of her life, and cursing the object that hung so heavily around her neck. If she had never found it, if she hadn't been chosen, maybe she'd still be laughing her days away pulling tasteful pranks on her rather stubborn cousin… huh, must be a family trait. She walked silently through the park, a mess. Her hair was bedraggled, her face covered in dirt. _Seto never would have let me get this way… but Gosaburo… he sent me away without a backwards glance._ _Maybe Seto would take me in now, after all he IS the new CEO of Kaiba corp. but I can't take the risk, getting out of that place was hard enough the first time, and I won't go back, ever._ She wasn't really looking where she was going; lost in thought it was really no wonder that he saw her. He called out to her; his words seemed to stir her.

'Hey, Jay, Jay Summers? Is that really you?' Yugis' voice cut through the stupor of misery that had built up over the years.

'Y... Yugi?' She had met him once at school. But the familiar voice brought tears to her eyes and memories to mind. She was delirious; there was only so much time you could live like that- All alone, scavenging of other humans. Her head spun her legs sore from walking, collapsed underneath her.

'JAY!' He called as she fell, her body crumpling in a heap. Jays head hurt too much, she was seeing red, her mind faded as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**=flashback=**

'_hey you, yeah you… give it to mw!' the mans voice was threatening as he backed her against a wall, pointing to her millennium crystal._

'_No!' Jay shouted, scared as he ran towards her, grabbing her by the throat.' give it to me n-' his voice was cut off.. She glared at him and felt something within her as he sank to his knees…_

* * *

My chapters are really short, hm... Well hopeful the next one will be longer-

Arnica: I don't think so hikari, you just think of to many suspenseful endings

Monkey: I'm going to take that as a compliment…

Arnica: again- please R&R!!!^^

Monkey: and we'll send you a virtual cookie… with choc chips!!!!!!! =)


	2. Trouble and for once it wasn't me

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, only my character and the plot line…

* * *

"_Sometimes the best defense is offense… but usually it's the other way around"_

'Jay? …JAY!?' the voice penetrated the void as she lay on the cold hospital bed.

It was a familiar one… one she hadn't heard for many years.

'S... Seto?' Jay whispered, could it really be him?

'You're safe now Jay, Seto put in a good word for you... You're coming home...' Mokuba sounded his usual chirpy, excitable self, she couldn't help but smile. She was going home? Where's home? It wasn't long until she found out, gasping as she entered the huge bedroom- Her bedroom.

'It's good to have you back Jay' Mokuba had been prattling on all the way here… and she had to admit, she had missed his constant talk and laughter. It was good to BE back, she thought to herself, as she continued to gaze in amazement at the huge room that had been supplied to her. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be rich.

'If you're up for it, school starts again tomorrow…' Seto questioned.

'Sure, I'm OK' Jay replied overjoyed, and still in awe as she noticed the king size bed.

* * *

School, until recently she had been a petty thief living on the brink of death. Now she was at school, oh the irony. Although she didn't mind it So much, she and Yugi had developed a close friendship after he had saved her. Joey at first had been rather reluctant to hang out with Kaibas cousin but…. He had warmed up to her after a while. After school she was often at one of their houses, playing duel monsters or some other game, and although Seto didn't approve of it, he understood. It was almost hard to believe how she had been. She looked around at all her friends and sighed, if only she had come home sooner.

As she walked home from Yugis' house, she rather enjoyed walking in preference to fancy limos, she stopped. Something just didn't feel right; she looked from side to side, no one there. _I'm being stupid and paranoid_, she shook the feeling off. She turned down and alleyway and heard footsteps behind her and spun around

'Who's there?!' she demanded. No one answered; she started backing slowly down the alley.

'Surprise' His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He pushed her around and into the wall.

Jay had a strong sense of De-ja-vu- until she saw who it was.

'Ryo?' she shook herself. It couldn't be, she had heard the gangs' stories… a mysterious spirit who could control her friend.

'Bakura' she spat. I should have known this would happen, he was trying to pick of the weakest of the millennium item holders…. _Well I'm NOT weak! _Jay remembered that time, the last time she had been walling alone like this- No, not weak at all.

**=flashback=**

_As the man fell to his knees Jay felt a rising heat in her. This man thought he could mug HER, The adopted niece of Gosaburo Kaiba?! As his eyes widened with pain and fear, something snapped inside her and she lost control…_

* * *

How do you like my second chapter?!!!!!!!!!!!

Arnika: again with the short chapter and suspenseful ending…

Monkey: Hey…. This one was slightly longer… please R&R, I have a fresh batch of virtual cookies…. And this time they have rainbow icing!!!!!!!


	3. A dangerous power

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, only my own characters… and the story line… and I still own that rabbit…

Arnika: Oh and just to note, in this story I refer to Ryo Bakura s just Ryo... and Y. Bakura as just Bakura…

-

'What do YOU want?!' Jay growled, even though the answer was already obvious.

'Oh please, do I really have to answer that question, summers?' Bakuras' ever present smirk widening as she automatically reached for the crystal.

'I'm not going to give it to you' she spat defiantly. Her hand tightening around the surprisingly warm rob hanging around her neck, the millennium symbol frozen at its center.

'Bakura, I don't expect you to,' He let out a maniacal laugh. 'It would be much quicker to just kill you now' he held a dagger to her throat. Jay Tried to break free, she couldn't use her power, and it was too risky. If she lost control… she closed her eyes, tears silently trickling down her face- that would never happen again. Suddenly Bakura tightened his grip on her, and she could tell there was no joking. He was going to kill her, she had to; it was the only way… She opened her eyes and stared directly into his. Jay felt the surge of power crackling through her, and let it pour out of her. Bakura tripped and stumbled backwards leaning on the opposite wall.

'What… is…This?!' he demanded as he felt his legs give way and sank to his knees. Did he truly think he could just KILL her, like that? She was far too powerful, and he was finished, just a bit longer at it will be… all… over- as he cried out she managed to tear her eyes away. Bakura lay on the ground, barely breathing.

'No…. no, no, no, no, NO!' Jay screamed, and the spell was broken. She gasped, she couldn't stay her. All she could o was run, and she did. She ran until she found herself standing on the doorstep of her house. Her tears full she lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. _I'll never use that power again, it's to scary, to dangerous _she silently swore never to draw upon her talent again, ever. No matter what, she never wanted to feel that kind of rage again. She would never allow herself to get that close, on the edge of madness; she would never again watch someone suffer at her own hands.

-

The next day she felt a warm wash of relief as she saw Ryo arrive at school. He seemed happy, not at all like he had woken up half dead in some alley, not knowing how he got there, only the night before.

'Hey Ryo,' Jay called as she was putting her bag in her locker. 'How you doing?'

'Not bad, I had a great time at the party last night, pity you couldn't stay' Ryo replied warmly. How? Ryo couldn't have stayed at the party, he had followed her home. The spirit of the ring operated THROUGH his body… how could he have been in two places at once? Jays' head spun with questions, but she managed to keep a straight face.

**=Flashback=**

'_What are you looking at bitch?!' they boy turned around, his face sweating from knocking the Detention centers previous bully flat._

'_Nothing' Jay replied rather defensively_, god people here were so damn sensitive.

'_Nothing hey!? You calling me nothing, I'll show you nothing' He grabbed her and attempted to floor her, but she spun around knocking him back._

'_Ooh, tough girl huh?' He Growled. _Oh why can't he just leave me alone,_ she sighed._

_He grabbed her arm, bad move. She put her hand on his shoulder and sent him flying. He just seemed to get angrier and angrier; _will he ever just drop it?_! He came right back but this time she was ready, kicking backwards and unfortunately for him, her aim was true as he gasped, sinking to his knees. She turned around and couldn't help but smirk slightly, pushy jerk deserved that. _

_A lady walked up and sighed when she saw him._

'_Starting fights AGAIN Valon?'_

_-_

_Love it or hate it- review either way ;)_

_Arnika: RAINBOW ICECREAM THS TIME!!!!!!_


	4. Not Good

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, only my own characters… and the story line…

-

"_Last time I forgot to write one of these =3"_

Jay laughed as Joey stumbled and nearly fell.

'Hey! Dat was NOT funny' he pouted as Mai giggled along with her.

'Perhaps you should try concentrating on the ground in front of you' Jay said slyly.

'Huh? I don' get it' Joey looked at them puzzled as they both cracked up. Things were back to normal, and she was almost ready to pretend last week had never even happened.

'Hey you two, if you'll stop laughin' at me for a second, you might notice we're 'ere' Joey said in a half angry tone. Jay looked up at her house, mansion more like she mused.

'See you two later, thanks for hanging out with me' Jay smiled at her friends. Like I said, she was ALMOST ready to pretend it never happened. She walked into her bedroom and gasped in shock when she saw him sitting on the bed.

'Surprised?' Bakura smirked as she backed away.

'How did you get in here?' Jay demanded.

'I walked through the door,' he chuckled. 'RIGHT through the door'

'But how, Ryo's still house-' he cut her off in a bored tone.

'Let's just say I have found I can project myself for a limited time outside of his body.' Jays' head spun at this, she had to tell her friends… it would mean telling them everything but… she had to let them know.

'Back off, you know very well I can easily-' again he cut her off.

'Oh I don't think you'll be trying that again, I'm very well aware of your… talents, but I know you don't want to use them' and he was right, she didn't, and she wouldn't, ever.

'Perhaps you'd like to just GIVE me your item…' he questioned.

'You'd just kill me anyway' Jay growled back.

'To true' he smirked. 'But I don't think I will' he continued sheaving his dagger. 'Not yet'

And he disappeared… just like that. She felt relief course through her. "Not yet" so he was going to play games was he? Well she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning. All thoughts of going to her friends disappeared. He wasn't going to break her.

=flashback=

'_This is your fault you know' Jay hissed at that boy, Valon, whatever his name was. 'I didn't want to be in trouble on my first day but you had to go pick a fight.'_

'_Hey, dont go actin like you're the victim 'ere' Valon retorted, the memory of the fight still painfully etched into his mind._

'_you asked for it' Jay replied, a slightly smug tone to her voice as she swept the eating hall clean. He turned to her leaning on his mop. _

'_Well I'm sorry for pickin a fight with ya, I guess I kinda over reacted.' She stopped and turned to face him._

'_Yeah well.. I guess I kinda overdid it a bit to.' She looked down, _now I wish I hadn't kicked him so hard.


	5. A little game

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, only my own characters… and the story line…

*I don't own the laser collection either… sadly

* * *

"_DOCTOR-OCTAGONAPUSS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*"_

'Okay Mokuba, you know what to do' an impish grin was plastered on Jays' face as Seto and Tina stood discussing business matters. Tina was daughter of the head of another gaming company, who often made deals with Kaiba corp.

'Yeah I gotcha Jay, just one question though: afterwards what do we-'

'Run like hell, so he doesn't catch you' Jay winked at her little cousin, sweet, innocent, and a brilliant prancing partner.

'Okay… go!' Jay whispered.

'So if we manage to get our prices up without making them to high-' Setos' voice was cut of as Mokuba and Jay ran around behind the to older teenagers and pushed them together. Both Seto and Tina took a second to realize what was going on before jumping backwards.

'JAY!' Seto yelled, but she and Setos' brother were already running back inside laughing their heads off.

Later that day after apologizing once again and seeing Tina off, Seto stood before them.

'What on earth was THAT meant to accomplish?!' He looked at them half questioning half in anger, but also as much as he wanted to hide it, slightly impressed by them. They had done a brilliant job of hiding, and their timing was not bad either, but still!

'Oh well, you see big bro. we thought you could use a little help, since you didn't seem to be able to confess your undying love for her-' Mokuba tried to keep a straight face.

'Undying WHAT?!' Seto fumed. 'When have I EVER expressed undying love towards ANYONE?!'

'Never, that's why we thought you needed some help.' Jay explained trying so hard not to giggle.

Seto sighed, it was no use punishing them, or trying to get them to stop. They never would, but he just wished they had chosen ANOTHER day to pull that ridiculous prank.

Jays' life was still however under the influence of Bakura. It was a couple of weeks since, and he had been keeping their little "game" going all to well. He sometimes even decided to join her in her dreams. And one encounter stood out above all the others.

=flashback=

'_I'm not scared of you anymore you know' Jay rolled her eyes. 'You won't kill me, because you enjoy toying with me to much.'_

'_Well… if you're not afraid I have no reason to continue our game' Bakura smirked and appeared suddenly with his knife at her throat. 'I believe it's time to _end_ it' Jay gasped as he pressed the dagger harder to her neck, causing a small drop of blood to run._

'_I think it's best you stay afraid, Summers, for your OWN sake.' And he disappeared leaving her shocked and once again, very much terrified. _

=end=

The problem was she could so nothing to stop that fact. He could kill her anytime he liked, and if she stopped being an amusing victim he would… "move on" so to speak.

* * *

Short I know, but I really wanted to just post this part of the story separate to the next.

More virtual cookies….. and icecream and chocolate waffles…. For all reviewers.


End file.
